


【ME】Attention

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12
Summary: 警告：主角黑化；强制；囚禁；失禁；道具。不喜请点叉。





	【ME】Attention

1.  
质证结束两个月后，马克在一场私人酒会上再次遇见了爱德华多。  
青年瘦了很多，形销骨立的身材包裹在精致的黑色Prada西装里，袖管处空荡荡的，随着行走的动作偶尔露出一截细得惊人的手臂。但他的精神状态看上去出乎意料地不错，举着郁金香杯在衣香鬓影的酒会上从容穿行，暖棕色的眼睛里带着笑意——虽然仔细看过去，他的瞳仁深处空落落的，那一点笑意过后是无尽的空虚，仿佛一点火光燃至最末。  
酒会上跟他搭讪的人不少，有的是出于看热闹的心态，有的则是真心想要巴结——毕竟萨维林家的小少爷如今已经成为美利坚新晋的亿万富翁。他还那么年轻，那么甜美，为马克·扎克伯格付出真心后被一脚踢开，失去荣耀和权柄，沦为众人口中的笑话。人们幸灾乐祸，窃窃私语，既嘲讽，又嫉妒；嘲讽这个天真的小少爷被最信任的人吃得骨头也不剩，又嫉妒马克·扎克伯格在杀死他之后，又亲手给他造了一座价格高昂的坟墓。  
他倒地不起，他爬进坟墓，他站了起来，他来到这里。  
马克钴蓝色的眼睛一直追随着他，冷漠得像无尽的海，海底沉睡着一座随时可能爆发的活火山。他看着爱德华多微笑着与来来往往的众人交谈，风度翩翩，无可挑剔；那些名流和大亨的视线是赤裸的、贪婪的，毫不避讳地游走在爱德华多修长的颈、流畅的肩、纤细的腰、笔直的长腿和玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇上。那种眼神马克无比熟悉，在那些巴西青年留在柯克兰安然入睡的夜晚，马克无数次用这样的眼神舔舐过他的全身。  
而爱德华多一直对他视而不见。他琥珀色的眼眸掠过马克，就像掠过一件廊柱或者吊灯那样的死物，翩然、轻盈、不带任何情感。但面对其他人的时候，他又是生动的、欢欣的，那份生动和欢欣同时也表现得刻板而僵硬，马克摇晃着手里的酒杯冷眼看着他，仿佛欣赏着酒会上最完美的那个提线木偶。  
当那个脑满肠肥的金融大亨把手放上爱德华多腰部的那一瞬间，马克波澜不惊的表情终于出现了一丝裂纹。  
爱德华多表现如常，任由对方粗短肥腻的手指放在他没有一丝褶皱的西装上，沿着腰线缓慢地上下滑动。他微微倾身，在那个中年男人的耳边说了句什么，然后两个人一起大笑起来。  
马克悄无声息地离开了。  
酒会进行至尾声，他才再度出现。来来往往的人已经基本散去了，爱德华多一个人坐在角落，桌上还放着一件明显不属于他的西装外套。马克认出，它属于那个金融大亨。  
对方刚在他来的路上与他擦肩而过，应该是去了洗手间。  
他施然走上前，手上的两只高脚杯里是澄黄色的清澈酒液，在灯光下闪烁出近乎透明的光泽。马克在爱德华多对面坐下，把其中一只酒杯放到他的面前。  
“华多。”他开口了。  
“马克。”这一次青年没有再选择视而不见。他温和地回应了马克，并且预备在三句话内就结束话题，“很高兴看到你，我要走了。”  
“为什么不接我的电话，也不回邮件？”  
“我不想再和你有任何联系。”  
“我们已经和解了。”  
“你知道没有。”  
“对不起。”  
爱德华多愣住了。  
他曾无数次梦见马克跟他说“对不起”，就像久病之人梦见良药。  
他想要笑，但喉咙里却苦涩至极。他等待这一句道歉等了很久，等到所有希望都化为灰烬。马克的道歉，是他求而不得的宝物，苦苦追索的寓言；他就在这种隐秘的不可见人的期待中绝望地自我放逐，最终像奥赛罗一样，秘密流放，客死他乡。  
然而现在马克就这样随意地把它抛了出来。四周是浓郁的酒气和挥散不去的香水味，混合在一起，让人作呕。  
尾音落在地上，轻飘飘地就碎了。  
“好。”爱德华多声音干涩，他不知道自己在说什么，“好，好。”  
“喝了它。”马克向前推了推那只酒杯，“如果你接受我的道歉。”  
爱德华多一言不发，他拿起酒杯，一饮而尽。  
他感受着辛辣的酒液流下喉咙，四肢百骸在瞬间都变得炽热而滚烫。心跳倏忽加快，爱德华多闭上眼睛，心想，我不会原谅你。  
在失去意识之前，他丝毫没有怀疑那杯酒有什么不对。  
爱德华多依然毫无保留地信任着马克。  
从过去，到现在。

2.  
他从浓稠的黑暗中醒来，辨不清白天抑或黑夜。眼睛被一块厚厚的黑布蒙上，四肢都被皮革制的绳子绑住，更糟糕的是：爱德华多发现自己是全身赤裸的。  
身下的织物触感柔软，但以这样的姿态被绑起来绝不是一件让人轻松的事。爱德华多努力使自己冷静下来，他尝试着呼救了几声，然后发现声音沉闷地回响在四周的空间里。  
这应该是一处封闭的场所，墙壁还做了不错的隔音设置。  
爱德华多的脑中此时是一片沉钝的痛楚，一时间回忆不起来之前发生过什么事。视觉被剥夺后，听觉变得异常敏锐，他听见开门声，由远及近的脚步声，当那人终于来到他的面前，他深吸一口气：“马克。”  
那人没有说话，伸出冰冷的手指抚摸他的面颊。  
“你知道这样是犯法的吧？”爱德华多偏过头，“况且你这样做毫无意义，发现我失踪了，我的助理马上就会报警。“  
“她不会。”马克终于开口了，“我抹掉了所有的监控录像，用你的信用卡买了去意大利的机票，伪造了登机记录，黑进你的邮箱给她和你哥哥都发了邮件——说你状态不好，临时准备去度个假。”  
愤怒让爱德华多的肌肉在瞬间绷紧，他咬着牙，“马克，你怎么敢？”  
“你怎么敢？”马克发出一声低沉的冷笑，用同样的话反问他，“你怎么敢羞辱我、离开我、再也不和我联系、还在酒会上和别的男人那么亲密？”  
“华多。”他俯下身，亲吻青年冰凉的唇角，“看到你对别人笑，我很嫉妒……嫉妒到快要疯了。”  
“你应该得到惩罚。”  
疯子灵活的手指和滚烫的唇舌从爱德华多的颈项开始一路向下。他抚摸过青年每一寸光滑柔韧的肌肤，煽情地在他赤裸的身体上留下一个又一个鲜艳的吻痕。无法视物的恐惧和皮肤上鲜明的触感让爱德华多感到害怕且茫然，他试图挣扎，但并没有什么用——他的四肢都被捆得太紧了，此刻因为挣动，手腕处和脚踝处都浮现了淡淡的红痕。  
“不要试图忤逆我，华多。”马克的声音冰冷。他用力地咬了一下青年的乳头，爱德华多疼得叫了出来。  
“马克……”他眼角泛出了泪，“你知道你在干什么吗？我们不应该这样，你不能这么对我。”  
“恰恰相反，我早就想这么干了。”马克将青年樱红色的乳珠捻在指尖，蹂躏着顶端那个可怜兮兮的小孔，“每次你睡在柯克兰我的床上，我都想扒光你的衣服，舔遍你的全身。”他在爱德华多的耳边吐出恶魔般的低语，“然后插进你身后那个流水的小穴，把你干到射出来。”  
马克残忍地玩弄着自己的猎物。他钳住青年消瘦的下巴，狂风暴雨一样凶狠地吻他；爱德华多的牙齿磕破了他的嘴唇，但马克毫不在意。他强硬地舔舐过爱德华多的齿列和上颚，吮吸他不断躲闪的舌尖，占有他口腔里每一寸脆弱的黏膜。爱德华多被吻到失神，他抓住马克的手臂，透明的津液从嘴角控制不住地流淌出来。  
像鉴赏一件珍贵的、遗落许久的艺术品，马克的手指仔细地划过爱德华多光裸的胸膛，激起青年一阵一阵微小的战栗。然后他仿佛发现了什么，低沉地笑了起来。  
与此同时，爱德华多发出了崩溃的、低声的抽泣，泪水源源不断地流淌出来，打湿了覆盖在他眼睛上的那块黑布。  
“华多。”马克的声音中带着怜悯，“你硬了。”

3.  
怎么会这样呢。  
爱德华多空洞地睁着双眼，眼前却只有一片深不见底的黑。他死死地咬着唇角，努力控制自己不要发出呻吟，眼泪流淌过他的脸庞，舌尖都能尝到那一点咸涩的苦味。多么可笑啊，马克绑架了他、囚禁了他、亵玩着他、接下来就要强暴他——他却因为这样的暴行而勃起了。  
马克脱掉了自己的帽衫和牛仔裤，用轻柔的动作解开了他脚踝上的绳子，然后握住他两条修长的大腿，用力地往两边掰开。  
“不……”爱德华多从嘴里发出悲鸣，“不要这样，马克，求你了……”  
施暴者却充耳未闻。他把爱德华多的腿分开到一个极其屈辱的角度，然后往那隐蔽的、无人造访过的缝隙中探进了一根手指。  
太紧了。  
爱德华多哽咽着发出小声的抽气声，那处的紧窒让马克也皱了皱眉。他打开放在床头的润滑剂，一口气倒了半管。  
有了润滑剂，手指的进出变得容易很多。马克抽插着那张湿润的小嘴，用大拇指碾过穴口紧紧收缩的皱褶，迫使它放松下来。随着手指的动作，青年的后穴终于逐渐变得柔软，马克塞进了三根手指，他与键盘几乎是形影不离，指节上都是茧，按摩过爱德华多火热的肠壁时，不意外地激出了青年一声又一声的呜咽。  
润滑剂被肠腔内高热的温度融化了，白色的液体流淌出来，点缀在艳红色的后穴上，显得分外淫靡。  
马克的眸色变深了。  
他握住爱德华多的两条腿，把自己硕大的阴茎一寸一寸地埋了进去。  
爱德华多一直在哭。当真正被进入的时候，他短促的尖叫了一声。马克的那家伙实在太大了，仿佛把他从身体内部劈成两半。暴君没有给他任何喘息的机会，直接就开始了暴风骤雨一般的征伐。他快速而有力地抽插着爱德华多初经人事的后穴，每一下都捅到最深，不断收缩着的入口被撑大到了极致，皱褶被粗暴地碾平，最外圈紧致的肉环绷紧到透明。爱德华多仰起修长的脖颈大口喘息，在黑暗中被操干的感觉鲜明到可怕，全身上下所有的知觉似乎都集中在了被马克狠狠抽插的后穴之中，既痛又麻，又从骨髓里生出漫漫的痒意。马克终于找到了他体内最敏感的那块软肉，几记深顶之后，爱德华多流着泪发出无声的尖叫——他直接高潮了。  
“你真的很敏感，华多。”暴君亲吻他泛红的耳垂，“被我操就这么让你兴奋吗？你湿得像个婊子。”  
马克说得没错，他确实湿透了。事实上，当马克进入他的那一瞬间，爱德华多就已经被从灵魂深处传来的战栗感和满足感所征服。他的凯撒，他的爱人，温暖过他又狠狠灼伤了他的太阳，他毕生的追求和渴望，正在他的体内，以最亲密的方式与他合二为一。爱德华多憎恨马克，也唾弃自己，他恨马克让事情走到无可挽回的地步，也唾弃自己沉沦在这见不得光的肮脏的快感里，成为这罪行的同谋和帮凶。  
他的身体深处仿佛有一个秘密的泉眼，被马克打开了那个隐蔽的开关。淫水汩汩流出，打湿了他和马克相连的下半身，这让马克的进出变得更加容易——爱德华多还处在不应期，后穴极其敏感，阴茎操开了他痉挛的肠肉，把他钉死在柔软的床铺上。快感仿佛烟花一般在他脑子里炸开，他无力地在床上挣扎着，蜷起的脚趾一下又一下磨蹭着身下的床单。  
爱德华多在几乎要把人溺毙的快感中无助地浮沉，他用颤抖的长腿环上马克汗湿的背脊。生理性的泪水溢出眼角，被俯下身来的暴君不甚温柔地舔去了。  
“别哭，华多。”马克伸出手，轻轻捋过他汗湿的棕发。  
“拿掉我眼睛上的东西……”爱德华多哀求，“让我看着你，马克……”  
身上的人沉默了一会儿，轻轻解开了他后脑勺的那个结。  
爱德华多睁大双眼，被突如其来的光明刺得再次流出眼泪。他终于看清了马克，那是他从未见过的模样：双目赤红，状似疯狂，整个人都散发着强烈的掌控欲和凌厉的气势，将他紧紧地包裹其中。  
他们不再说话，一言不发，只是做爱。在无穷无尽的欲望的浪潮里，爱和恨都湮没在看不见光的海上，只有拥抱和爱抚的感觉如此鲜明。爱德华多在快感的巅峰看着马克钴蓝色的眼瞳，像落水的人遥望一座永远也无法到达的灯塔。  
又射过一次之后，青年感觉自己的小腹一阵酸胀。之前的酒会上他喝了不少的酒，过了几个小时后尿意终于涌了上来。他伸出被绑住的手，努力想推开身上的暴君，“放开我，马克，我难受……”  
“怎么了？”马克没有停下动作，他的阴茎在爱德华多的前列腺上缓慢研磨。  
爱德华多偏过头，羞耻地咬着嘴唇，“我想去洗手间……”  
听到他这句话，马克非但没有停下，反而加快了速度。他抓住爱德华多细嫩的乳肉反复搓揉，身下的动作凶得仿佛要把两颗睾丸也塞进青年柔韧火热的身体里。  
“就在这里。”他低声说，“就在这里，华多，尿出来给我看。”  
爱德华多呆住了，他在床上疯狂地扭动挣扎，“你不能这样，马克，放开我……放开，你这个混蛋！”  
马克无动于衷。他握住爱德华多笔直粉嫩的性器，然后用手去搔刮敏感的顶端，身下粗长的阴茎抵住爱德华多穴内的那块软肉不断冲撞，感到青年滚烫的肠道紧紧吸附着他。  
没过多久，爱德华多就崩溃地哭出了声。酸胀的小腹承受不住再多的刺激，他哭叫着，在暴君的面前直接尿了出来。  
大量的液体打湿了床单，他因为释放的快感和耻辱而瑟瑟发抖。伊甸园的蛇游走在他们相贴的每一寸温热的肌理，然后把致命的毒素缓缓注入两人的心脏。

4.  
漫长的性爱结束后，马克抱他去浴室清理。  
爱德华多半睁着眼睛，打量这座囚禁了他的房子。看上去是一栋装潢简洁的别墅，应该是他们分道扬镳后马克新置的某处产业。  
清理完后，马克又抱着他回到了床上。他拿出一副手铐，把爱德华多的手铐在床头。  
接下来的几天，爱德华多都这样度过。他失去了自由，被马克圈禁在狭小的一方天地里，马克喂他吃饭、喂他喝水、和他做爱，除此之外，他什么都不能做，也做不了。  
当马克在房间的另一边用电脑处理Facebook的事务的时候，青年被拷在床上，乳头上坠着两个沉甸甸的乳夹，后穴深处埋着疯狂震动的跳蛋。  
他的乳头已经被蹭破了皮，肿得像两颗鲜艳的红果；后穴也被震得发麻，在没有被碰触前端的情况下就高潮了两次。萨维林家的小少爷此时一丝不挂，满身的肉欲气息，他哭叫着不断呻吟，湿得就像个人尽可夫的荡妇。  
马克始终没有回过头看他一眼。  
“你不能就这么铐着我一辈子。”爱德华多看着马克的背影，惊异于自己居然还能笑出声来。  
“你这个骗子、懦夫、强奸犯！”  
听到最后一个词，暴君终于被激怒了。  
他停下敲击键盘的动作，走到床前，居高临下地看着床上的青年。  
“你会为挑衅我而付出代价，华多。”  
他甚至都没有脱掉衣服，只单单拉开了裤子拉链，就把青年翻过身来，径直插入他湿透的甬道。  
跳蛋还没有被拿出来，就又被马克硕大的阴茎顶到了更深处——爱德华多发出一声悲鸣。  
“这不就是你想要的吗？”暴君喘息着，平时冰冷淡漠的五官此刻因为欲望而扭曲，“你想要我的注意力，我现在全部都给你。”  
爱德华多哭泣着、咒骂着，他用力地撕咬着身上的人，直到把马克的肩膀都咬出了血痕。但最后，他还是再一次在马克施予的性爱中达到了高潮。  
“不要离开我。”感受到他体内的颤栗，马克在他耳边喃喃低语。  
这句话几乎快把爱德华多撕碎。  
在这一瞬间，他宁愿马克继续折磨他、使用他、打碎他，也不想听到这句类似告白的真心话。  
一切都太晚了，不是吗？  
爱德华多隐约听到窗外在下雨，是啊，又是一个雨天。  
他恨透了所有的下雨天。  
“It’s raining. ”一切结束后，他蜷缩在床上，听着窗外的雨声自言自语。  
马克一言不发地拥抱了他。  
“我们不能这样下去，马克。”青年空洞的声音遥远得似乎从另一个世界传来，“人不能永远活在梦里。”  
暴君沉默着。  
“放开我好吗？我发誓不会再躲着你，我会给你回邮件、回短信，如果你愿意，我们可以每天都打电话。”爱德华多握住马克冰凉的手，“让我们换种方式重新开始，马克。”  
“重新开始”这句话的诱惑力太大，马克感觉自己沉寂许久的心脏终于开始重新跳动。他的眼神里满是痛楚和犹疑，映出对面青年惊惶的脸。  
“你知道我爱你。”一个温柔的吻落在了马克的唇角。  
他就在这一瞬间溃不成军。

5.  
他们度过了一个难得温存的、平静祥和的夜晚。  
第二天，马克解开爱德华多的手铐，他站在原地，看着青年穿好衣服，打理头发。他又变回了那个风度翩翩的萨维林家小公子，在离开他的时候也礼数周全、毫不犹疑。  
马克把爱德华多送到门口。  
“再见了。”青年冲他点头致意，“不和我拥抱一下吗，马克？”  
他调皮地勾起嘴角，露出一个温柔的笑容，马克被取悦和蛊惑了——他走上前，用力地拥抱了自己求而不得的爱人。  
下一秒，他就感觉到自己的后颈处被重重一击，然后就失去了知觉。  
意识残存的最后一秒，他隐约想起，华多是会巴西柔术的。

马克醒来后，发现自己的双手被绑在椅子上。  
爱德华多站在他的面前，露出一个有些羞怯的笑容。  
他轻轻地解开了自己的衬衫纽扣，一颗，又一颗。  
脱掉身上的最后一件遮蔽后，他赤裸着坐在了马克的身上，在他耳边低语，吐气如兰：  
“这样就没有什么能干扰到我们了，马克。Facebook也不可以，我不允许你眼里除了我之外还有其他东西存在。”

“这才是你全部的注意力。”

-END-


End file.
